PE Class The Shoujo Will Request Parody
by Versatz
Summary: This is an alternate chapter to Nareboshi's Shoujo Will Request fanfic! This was the original concept for the chapter, although the sport changed to badminton. The original fic is hers! Enjoy! R


PE Class -  
This is the first oneshot for my friend Nare-kun's increasingly popular fanfic, The Shoujo Will Request. Me and Nare were discussing how she would write the PE Class chapter, and we came across basketball, under my suggestion. But we decided she should write badminton instead, because it was more relative to her. So here is the basketball chapter that would've been, posted as a oneshot!

Sasuke stepped out of the changing room wearing a thoroughly uncomfortable shirt and training shorts. It showed his flat-chestedness a bit too much. The gymnasium itself was quite big, accomodating three basketball courts and one soccer pitch/court. The equipment room was right across the changing room that Sasuke had just stepped out of. The bleachers lined the gymnasium so that people could sit and watch the soccer team practice and sometimes host home games. The actual basketball court for team play was somewhere else in the school. Sasuke had not given his full effort into finding it.

Since he was the first to get on the court, he grabbed a ball and started shooting. Soon, the rest of the class began filing in. The boys chatting to each other and playfully wrestling before beginning to warm up. The girls came in chattering about something and giggling whenever they looked at a specific few boys. Soon, the P.E. Teacher came in.

Everyone expected an energetic Mizuki-sensei to burst through the doors. Instead, Umino Iruka sensei opened one of the two gymnasium doors and shuffled in while fixated on his clipboard. The class all looked at Iruka in his mismatched, retro track suit. He had a purple hoody with a yellow hood and green pants with long purple stripes that ran down the edges. His socks covered his pants and his shoes were a late 1980s Air Jordan version that nobody cared to know or remember. He wore a navy blue cap backwards to, as Sasuke would put it, "attempt to complete his look." He didn't look up from his clipboard but addressed the class.

"Mizuki sensei's dying mother has finally reached the endpoint, if you don't mind a euphemism, and he has asked for a leave. Since no other teacher was able to fill in, I accepted the request to substitute. Mizuki-sensei has left a lesson plan for today, that simply says 'laps and scrimmage. Basketball.' Now, who could tell me what scrimmage means?"

Sasuke raised his hand.  
"Yes, er, Sasuke"  
"A scrimmage is a pick-up game. If we're doing basketball, that means Mizuki-sensei wants us to play a game of basketball after running laps"  
"Thank you, Sasuke. Now you all heard her, run 6 laps around the gym," Iruka still stared at his clipboard through all this dialogue. He had quite the skill.

The class ran 6 laps and by the end of that were still quite energized. They usually ran 10 laps. Iruka had split girls and guys into two courts. Sasuke did a double-take when he heard he was in the girl group, but remembering his role at Konoha Gakuen, he knew that was his place. So he went.

The girls game tipped off after sorting the teams through Sakura and Ino as captains. They had a fight over which team Sasuke should be on. It nearly turned into a catfight before he agreed to be on Sakura's team, to Ino's fury. Hinata threw the ball in the air for the tipoff, and Sasuke got to it first. Sakura's team included herself, Tenten and Sasuke, whereas Ino's team had herself, Temari and Hinata. Sasuke brought the ball up to the 3 point line, at which he proceeded to dribble the ball over to his left hand under his legs, and then speed past her. She was too slow to keep up, and it resulted in Sasuke going in for an easy layup.  
'Their defense is horrible!' thought Sasuke as he and his still-cheering team ran the other way. As Ino brought the ball up court, she tried to do the same move as Sasuke, apparently still infuriated over his choice to join Sakura's team, now more than ever. However, she ended up loosing the ball due to her bad timing after dribbling it under her leg and it went out of bounds. Ino went the other way.

Sasuke took this chance to glance at the guy's game. Naruto was doing pretty well. He could tell the teams in an instant. It was Naruto, Chouji, Lee, Neji and Sai. The other team was kind of disadvantaged, having Shino, Shikamaru, Kiba and Gaara. After this quick glance he turned back to his horrifyingly easy game. He was handling the ball back over to Ino's end. This time, she had thought he would use the same move again. 'Nobody's stupid enough to do that!' he thought. He knew that he was playing against girls, but he didn't know that they'd be THIS bad. He anticipated her preparation and this time passed it off to Sakura. Ino then switched her attention to Sakura, at which time Sasuke ran past Ino behind her and called for the pass on his way to the basket. He took her pass in midair and simultaneously did a 360 motion with ball in hand and laying it up before landing back on the ground. By now, the guys had stopped to watch Sasuke, after seeing his move.

Sasuke noticed the guy's looks running back across for defense. He paid no attention to it for now, though. Ino, as Sasuke had somehow expected, had tried his move and succeeded this time. She zoomed off to the right side with Sasuke following her every move. When she laid it up, he jumped up and aggressively smacked the ball back down for Sakura to catch. At this, he heard the guys cheer and whoop.

"GO SASUKE"  
"YOU CAN DO IT"  
"GIRLS CAN MAKE A DIFFERENCE! YOU GO SASUKE!!"

Sasuke looked like he was revelling in the praise, but he was actually quite embarrassed. He felt quite underestimated and called for a timeout as he reached the other side of the court with the ball. He walked up to Iruka sensei and muttered with him so nobody would hear. Then, Sasuke went over to the guy's court, leaving the girls quite confused. Naruto walked up to him.

"What are you DOING Sasuke"  
"Simple. I told Iruka I would be playing with you"  
The other guys went blank.  
"Well, are we going to start this game or wait for moss to grow on the bleachers?"

He joined Gaara's team, with Shino, Shikamaru and Kiba. As he dribbled the ball up court, Naruto began marking him.  
"Hehe, Sasuke, just because you're a girl doesn't mean I'll let you off"  
He smirked "I was expecting that,"

Sasuke began dribbling under his legs, faking left and right, all of which hadn't fazed Naruto. This was a step above the girls he had just played against. He then called for someone to stand on Naruto's left side to stop him from advancing. Kiba came up with the screen, and Sasuke dribbled left. He wanted to lay it up, but seeing Chouji near the basket, he cleverly passed the ball back out to Shikamaru who came in from the right and laid it up for two points. Sasuke was high-fiving everyone, including Shikamaru as they went back to the other side for defense.

Naruto brought the ball up for the other team, calling for an isolation play, that is, it would depend on Naruto entirely if he got past Sasuke. Naruto's teammates would keep the other team from participating. Naruto stood at the top of the 3 point line face to face against Sasuke's ready defense stance. Naruto began by a double-crossover, that is, switching the ball from side to side very quickly in an attempt to fake sasuke and go right. Sasuke had quick reflexes, and even though he had been faked by the first attempt to cross, Naruto brought it back over the other side and Sasuke turned back so he could defend. Naruto tried to take the 3 point shot but Sasuke blocked it, and Naruto caught it from behind. Grudgingly, Naruto called off the isolation play and passed the ball to Sai. Sasuke went over to defend Sai, who was obviously faster than Naruto. Sai began to drive to the basket but Sasuke had anticipated this and blocked Sai's shot but instead of tipping it to someone, had proceeded to grab the ball out of midair and tapped the ball on Sai's head as a way of saying "You idiot". He then raced across and got ready to lay up. He jumped from the free throw line, cycle the ball through his legs in a circle and laid it up for 2 points.

Normally, if they knew Sasuke was a guy, they'd high five him, but seeing him a girl, they left him alone. He stood on the three-point line getting ready for Naruto's new technique: charging straight through. Naruto came headlong and charged ahead towards Sasuke, who jumped at seeing Naruto's sudden rampage. He stepped out of the way, leaving the rest of the team to deal with Naruto's rampage. They didn't, and Naruto laid it up for two points.

Sasuke, apparently enraged that Naruto's trick had worked, had called the team together to discuss strategy.  
"Ok, we need a way to deal with Naruto's newly developed trick"  
"WHY DID YOU STEP OUT OF THE WAY SASUKE"  
"I was completely caught off guard. Now, I need Gaara to stand near the post, as charging straight through means a layup for sure. Kiba can try to head him off by staying at the three point line, while Shikamaru and Shino stay near the left and right sides of the court respectively to help catch any loose balls and help Gaara out near the basket. I will stay to catch any intercepted passes or steals, let's move!"

Apparently, Sasuke's confident way of speaking had struck courage into the disadvantaged team. As they headed down in offense, they relayed to themselves the defense play over an over again. Sasuke reached the other side of the court with the ball in hand. He passed it off to Kiba who stalled for a moment. He passed it back to Sasuke who was now in the far left corner with Sai heavily marking him. Sasuke was about to go out of bounds before he faked right and made Sai go in the wrong direction, leaving him open for that split second in which he chanced a 3 point shot. It seemed to hang in midair before it arched slowly towards the basket. It was very close to a miss, very close, just a few more inches would tell all of them...and it went in! The bell rang and everyone congratulated Sasuke on the shot at the bell. Some of the girls came up to Sasuke to ask how he did it, and managed to not swoon all over him, which is what he would've expected as a guy. But being under the guise of a girl had its benefits, he decided as they walked into the changing room.

-  
Reviews please! And remember to read Nareboshi's super good fic, The Shoujo Will Request! 


End file.
